Drabble Story
by Crissytje
Summary: Every relationship has its up and downs. But what if they're both too stubborn to work through the down period? Will one give in? Or will they be forced to move on?  Ten short drabbles braided into an one-shot. GaryxMisty


_N/A : So here are some real song drabbles ^^ each one of them contains 100 words exactly. Few, it was harder than I thought to write this :p I didn't chose the songs but I did switch the order of some of the drabbles. You'll see why :p. _

_Ps : I do not own Pokémon or the characters of Pokémon._

* * *

**Sean Kingston – Fire Burning**

Gary took a sip of his wine and looked bored around.

'It was only Ash's birthday so why am I even here?' He wondered.

But then his eyes fell on someone on the dance floor that made him blink a few times.

'I don't remember someone that gorgeous from Pallet Town.' He thought. Her body was like a masterpiece and her smile could set you instantly on fire. Those hips, those moves, those legs, in fact everything about her screamed 'hot'.

'Oh boy, I'm taking her home.' He thought, took one last sip and made his way over to her.

* * *

**Dido – This Land Is Mine**

"You were worried about me so you're finally opening up to me" He smirked

"No I just didn't want to see someone die in front of me" Misty snorted back.

"Then what about letting me tend to your Pokémon.

"You're a researcher and I want them healthy."

"You never let me before and there's always Joy."

"The Pokémon center is too far."

"Then what about introducing me to your sisters?"

"Oh, please they already knew you so it's no big deal"

"Then what about the glaring at every girl that even looks at me" He grinned knowing he had won.

* * *

**K-Maro – Femme Like U**

"What I love about you?" Gary asked surprised

"I love you your kiss, I love your smile

I love the fact that you've got style

I love that you take my worries away

I love that you always light up my day

I love the fact that you're feisty but kind

I love it when you make me lose my mind

I love you charms, but also your flaws

I love that you changed the player I was

I love your singing voice, it's sexy and hot

But what I love most is that you love me back a lot."

* * *

**Timberland & One Republic - Apologize**

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. He looked furious at her.

"It's too late for that! You should've thought about that before you ignored me for fourteen days and then stood me up for that important dinner party you promised you would attend."

"At least let me explain." She begged.

"Why should I, it's always the same stupid reason anyway. You're always so unreasonable with your punishments. Your silence treatments, your mood swings and you caprices. I'm sick of it! All of it!" He yelled at her.

"So you mean you're sick of me? Fine then let's break up!" She cried out.

* * *

**Whitney Houston – I Will Always Love You**

Misty sat down on the window-sill and took one last look around her.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Gary asked unsure. Misty turned to face him.

"It's the best for the both of us, it's not working out and we're only going to hurt each other more if we stay together."

"Fine, then go, I don't need you anyway." He answered harshly and turned away.

She took her suitcase and walked toward the front door.

"Goodbye Gary." She whispered as she stepped out of the house.

'I'll always love you.' She thought while a tear escaped her eye.

* * *

**Colbie****Caillat – I Never Told You**

A few yellow leaves fell from the tree and a tear fell with them from her eyes. Her Politoed nudged her gently with his head to comfort her.

"I'm fine" Misty patted him to reassure him.

"I just miss everything about him and I wish I had told him what I really felt." She sighed.

"It's just not the same without him. But it's not like he even tried to stop me" She sorrowed.

A sudden lightning announced the beginning of a storm that was predicted for tonight. Politoed jumped in her arms and they walked back to the gym.

* * *

**Nickelback****- How You Remind Me**

"Misty?" Gary asked while putting his hand on a redhead's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He apologized and sighted.

He has been seeing her everywhere lately. Smiling at him when he wakes up, laughing on the couch because of a stupid movie, singing and dancing in the kitchen while cooking or coming out of the bathroom in underwear after showering. And now he has even mistaken someone else for her.

'It's like her image keeps reminding me that I can't live without her. And it's driving me crazy that I can't touch it.' He thought frustrated.

* * *

**Skillet - Believe**

"Stupid Gary!" Misty cursed while she threw another stuffed animal against the wall.

"That stupid idiot should have known that I do love and need him. That when he's not around I'll do feel empty inside. He should have known that I never mean what I say when I'm upset." She sobbed in her pillow.

"He's a fool for not knowing me better than that but I'm even a bigger fool for thinking it was better to leave him." She sniffed.

'What should I do? Should I call him? But what should I say? Will he still want me back?'

* * *

**Natalia – I Want You Back**

Gary kissed the brunette next to him and she kissed him eagerly back. But then another image of Misty smiling popped into his head.

'Don't tell me I still want her back." He thought upset.

He pushed the brunette away and told her to go back home. When she got out of his car and was inside again, he hit the steering wheel of his car with the palm of his hand and cursed. He took out his cellphone.

"Mist, I'm coming over." He spoke into the phone and with that he closed it, started the car and drove away.

* * *

**Anastacia & Eros Ramazzotti - I belong to you **

She looked outside the window and saw a red convertible pulling into her driveway. Without even thinking she ran through the front door and jumped on him putting her arms around his neck when he got out of the car.

"What took you so long" She sobbed in his neck.

"You were the one that left me." He said while placing his arms around very tightly.

"You were the one that didn't stop." She now looked him in the eyes.

"Well I'm here now aren't I and I'm never letting you go again." He smiled and kissed her lips gently.

* * *

_N/A : For those he didn't realized it, I changed the order of the drabbels so that they roughly formed a story. It was not my intention from the beginning, I had intended to just write some random drabbles from random songs. But after I had written all ten of them I kind of saw a pattern in them. So that's why I changed the order. _

_It was really not easy to stuff the feeling of one song in a 100 words text so please let me know if I succeeded :p. Or at least which one did or did not succeed. _


End file.
